


Move

by Nesiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Gen, POV Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Prose Poem, Purrgils (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesiel/pseuds/Nesiel
Summary: A short poem attempting to encapsulate what Grand Admiral Thrawn is thinking as he is taken by the purrgils at the close of Star Wars Rebels.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Move

Move- you need to  
Wrapped too tight  
Move- you can’t  
Difficult to breathe  
Move- you stop  
Seeing stars  


**MOVE**  
The past harkens  


Moving  
It loosens  
Moving  
The past fades  
Moving  
The stars focus  


Release  
Move forward

**Author's Note:**

> First time hitting the submit button, be kind.


End file.
